


Anakin comforts you after your Mac and cheese falls down the sink

by Lemonism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon, AI Dungeon Generated, Anakin Comforts you, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Comfort, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mac and cheese falls down sink, Oh god, Other, This is crack, What Is Wrong With ME, You eat anakins cum with a fork, ai dungeon adventure shit, holy shit, kraft mac and cheese, oh no, please help, somebody please come and save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonism/pseuds/Lemonism
Summary: your mac and cheese falls down the sink and anakim comforts you but its ai dungeon generated so it’s going to be absolute shitim sorry mom and dadhttps://play.aidungeon.io/main/scenarioView?publicId=a67b67f0-27a3-11eb-87fa-4dcd67e2528c
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Anakin comforts you after your Mac and cheese falls down the sink

You are a very big fan of the media Star Wars, and your favorite character is the one and only Anakin Skywalker. 

You're having a pretty shitty day, after School being stressful enough, you came home to find that your microwave mac and cheese falls down the sink when you're trying to pour the water out because you put too much in the cup, which makes it even worse. 

You go to your room to let it all out, setting your stuff down and beginning to cry.

He would be sitting down in your chair beside your desk, yawning.

"What?" You ask, mumbling.

You look up and see Anakin Skywalker in your room, looking down at you.

Your eyes open wide, before you say "This is fake, isn't it? Why are you here?", nervously.

He sits on your bed and hugs you.

"It's ok." He says. "Don't cry, everything is going to be ok."

He begins to sing your favorite song, "Everything's gonna be ok", in a very flat and monotone voice.

> You say "But my fucking mac and cheese fell and we didn't have any more that was the last pack”  
"It's ok." He says again. "Everything is going to be nice and toasty for dinner."

> You say "Bitch but I want microwave mac and cheese"  
"You can have the last pack after it's done, but don't you dare touch the microwave."

He smiles and holds up a remote, turning on your T.

> You say "But we don't have any more mac and cheese"  
"Thank the maker" he says sarcastically.  
You hug him while he laughs.  
"Thanks for being here." Fortunately, your phone beeps with a new message, giving you an excuse to stop hugging him.

> You start sobbing when you see Kraft will stop making microwave mac and cheese until next year because they accidentally got a wrong ingredient in the last 1700 batches.  
"Well it looks like it's from your favorite cheese powder company, so it'll cheer you up.

> You say "shut the fuck up anakin they're not making any more until next year and i don't have any fucking microwave mac and cheese"  
"As I said, thank the maker. Now, come on, let's go see your new chair. The guys from the furniture store should be here any minute."  
You stare at him for a second.

> You say "I don't want a new chair I want MAC AND CHEESE AKSBSJXHSBSKXHSH"  
"I told you to watch your language!" He says, but he's laughing.

> You say "shut the fuck up you simp"  
"O.K.! I deserved that! But I'm just so damn happy right now I can't help myself!"  
He hops off your bed and opens your closet, pulling out the box.

> You say "That I'm dying from lack of mac and cheese? And get the fuck out of my closet it smells like piss in there because of my dog"  
"Just one more gift for being such a good girl! Now, come on, open it!"  
You hate the box, and open it anyway.

> You say "What the fuck don't call me a good girl you creep"  
A real, and beautiful, and huge. Shark tooth necklace lies in the box inlays into the floor.  
"That's so you don't get eaten by a shark while swimming in the ocean!"

> You say "I wanted mac and cheese not a shark tooth "  
"That's so you stay safe! I saw that one in the market when I was shopping for your chair. I just love local crafts!

> You say "Why the fuck did you get this while buying me a chair? Do they sell shark teeth at ikea now what the fuck"  
"I thought about it, but I wanted to get something else too! Now you can't possibly get killed! It also has a pretty cool story behind it!

> You say "Shut the fuck up you're scared of sand"  
"No! They're scared of it! It's really cool!"  
He starts telling you about how there used to be loads of these huge, extinct, sharks called megalodons.

> You say "what the fuck are you saying"

> You say "Anakin you're a simp"  
"Exactly!"  
He tells you about how they used to be around everywhere, right up until the first gladiator fight.  
"They were so huge! They ate people!" he says proudly.  
"Oh no"

> You facepalm.  
"What's wrong?

> You say "shark simp"  
"Oh"  
He tells you about how there was this one gladiator who just wouldn't stay down. So they drowned him in a fish filled sea.  
"And it worked!" he says, smiling.

> You say "i want fucking mac and cheese get me back and cheese"  
He grins and runs off.  
"Coming right up!"  
He brings you a bowl of macaroni, flavored with a little cheese, with a side of bread.  
"Thank you so much!"

> You say "is this Kraft microwave mac and cheese?"  
"No, it's real cheese!"  
You eat it in less than 2 minutes.  
"Now I'm full!"  
"So, how is it?"  
"Uh-d-excellent!!"

> You say "get the fuck away from me it's disgusting i lied to you i only ate it because you're a simp"  
He looks hurt.  
"Oh. B-b-but you loved it!"  
"I'm full, thanks."  
He frowns and slowly heads back to his room.

> You say "he's probably scared of Kraft mac and cheese powder"  
"Oh!"  
Anakin suddenly runs back, holding a small bottle of green liquid.  
"It's the cure to mac and cheese madness!"  
You grab it from him and read the label.

> You say "this is fucking chloroform "  
"Don't be lame."  
He's right, of course. It's chloroform.  
"Do you want to be free from the chains of mac and cheese?"  
"Please!

> You say "wait he made me say that he's using a jedi mind trick what the fuck anakin "  
"Shut up will you! I want my fucking Mac and Cheese!"  
The bowl of delicious goo appears in front of you once again.  
"Here it is!"

> You say "goddamnit this is cum"  
"It does? Cool!"  
He hands you a fork, and you stab it with haste and start eating. It's delicious.  
"So, how is it?

> You say "IM EATING YOUR CUM WITH A FORK I-"


End file.
